The present invention relates to ball carriers adapted to be mounted on bicycles and related vehicles, and more particularly refers to such carriers particularly adapted for supporting and removably retaining baseballs.
Baseball has become a favorite national sport and pastime for both young and old. It has become particularly popular among young people, witness the tremendous increase in the growing popularity of young people's baseball leagues such as Little League, Junior League, Pony League, etc. Because the playing fields are generally located at a considerable distance from the homes of the young players, the players almost invariably utilize bicycles for transportation to the playing field. As anyone who has ridden a bicycle knows, it is extremely difficult and even dangerous to ride a bicycle while trying to hold a baseball bat or baseball in one hand. For greatest safety, it is generally required that the bicycle rider use both hands to manipulate the bicycle. Riding while utilizing only one hand is extremely dangerous and is responsible for numerous accidents. Moreover, there is a real danger that the baseball bat or baseball may get caught in the wheel spokes, resulting in the rider's being thrown off the bicycle.